


Outlines.

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ We can be a story in the morning, but we will be a lengend tonight.” – Outlines, All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlines.

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis is my skateboard and she’s somehow evil.

 

“Oh crap.” Kiseop whined as Eli wrapped bandages on his forearm’s bleeding cut. The cut was bad, blood was bleeding all over his left forearm and elbow, Kiseop's mumble indicated that he’s in pain. The elder brought his fine arm to cover his face as Eli dressed his wounds. “I am sorry babe, but we’ve have to treat your wound properly!” Eli mentally swore as he realized he called his friend babe yet obviously Kiseop’s wasn’t really listening. Kiseop whimped in pain as Eli rolled up his tight jeans to examine his lesion on his legs. Mewls of discomfort escaped from the dancer’s lips as Eli tried to wash off the dirt on the exploding flesh and something lurched in the rapper’s chest. Ignoring the unfamiliar feeling, Eli keep on with his work. He ran his finger though Kiseop’s lower legs to see if there’s a break.

“Damn, my phone broke.” The dancer adjusted his laying position to take his phone out of his back pocket.

“That’s alright, we can get one after we treat your wound.” Eli said as he proceed with the scratch on Kiseop’s ankle. “You ought to be more careful next time.”

“It’s entirely Alexis’ fault.” Kiseop mumbled as he somehow pointed at his penny board’s direction.

Kiseop yelped, because of the pain. The elder boy was covered in sweat and bandages here and there, jeans half-rolled up and t-shirt a bit crisp as he clutch on the frabic while Eli’s treating the abrasions. His fine legs was hanging on the sofa’s arm while the injuried one was bend up a bit, he’s wasn’t wearing his signature sweet smile but a deep frown that showed how in pain he is. His chest was rising rapidly as if he couldn’t catch his breath. Eli smoothed out the few locks that’s covering Kiseop’s eyes- yet found tears on the edge on the fair boy’s firmly pressed close eyes. Eli squatted down on the floor, and replied, “That’s it. No more skateboarding from now on.”

The disconcerting emotion once more rise to his chest, Eli sighed as he tried to shake off how he’s feeling inside.

“No!!!!” Kiseop opened his eyes, trying to sit up a bit but was pressed back on the couch by Eli. “No, now stay here while I go cook you some food.” Eli settled the restless patient on his couch. He straightened his legs, standing up again. He passed the remote control to Kiseop before heading to the kitchen to prepare their supper.

This just felt utterly wrong to see his fellow bandmate covered in wounds and cuts. It’s just wrong, just very wrong- not just that his Kiseop was in such pain but that what he’s feelin-

Wait, I didn’t just used my Kiseop, Eli slammed the fridge door a little too hard because of his thought. 

=

After feeding the ulzzang, Eli once more checked Kiseop’s wounds to make sure they are all good.

“Thank you,” Kiseop almost breathed into Eli’s ears as the younger lend in to check the bandage wrapped securely on his elbow.

The compliment seemed to catch Eli a little bit off guard, “Yeah…I mean, like…you’re welcome…” Kiseop smiled and rest his head on Eli’s shoulder. The two of them felt into a comfortable stillness, the only sound apart from their breathing was from the television set in the middle of the dim room.

“Can we cuddle?” Kiseop shot Eli the puppy look that he knew the younger cannot resist. “Please?”

Eli sighed, still scooped his hyung closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Sometime, I wonder… do you realize you always get what you want?”

“That’s because I’d always ask nicely and that I am cute.” Kiseop answered as he flashed Eli his satisfied smile. His smile can light up the entire town, Eli thought to himself.

“God, I have yet to come across a more physically attractive person who was more acutely aware of his physical attractiveness.”

“The Fault in Our Stars reference. See, I am not just of a pretty face, I have brain.”

“Then tell me, Mr. Know it all, how did you get hurt?” Eli gently brought his finger to slightly ghost around the thin scratch but long on Kiseop’s face, his voice was surprisingly tender. Yet that was the least on his priory list that moment: How come he didn’t saw it while treating the wounds? “Does that still hurt?”

“No…ouch!” Kiseop pouted as Eli accidently pressed too hard around the scratch. “Shit! I am so sorry!” The younger exclaimed.

“I was- I was distracted…” Kiseop answered in a voice that is barely auditable, trying to ease the guilt in Eli’s eyes. His voice was soft but Eli still caught that.

“May I ask distracted by what?” Eli felt his lips and throat were both suddenly dried as Kiseop narrowed the distance between them by bringing himself forward, in fact their noses were already brushing. His heart was beating so rapidly that he swears Kiseop can hear his pounding heart.

“I was distracted by you.” Kiseop immediately looked down, seeming to be regretting what just slipped out of his mouth.

“What? What did you just said?” The rapper’s twitched up into a little smile, he could barely contain the joyfulness he’s feeling inside.

“Nothing.” Kiseop’s pink cheek was burning.

“No, I heard that.” Eli allowed his finger slid down from the thin scratch on Kiseop’s face to his chin which brought the latter to meet his gaze again. The boy in his arm is drop dead gorgeous – the ulzzang’s black hair was resting just above his long lashes, his cheek was blushing, probably out of coyness, and his lips slightly apart out of shock. Eli tightened his grip on Kiseop’s waist, carefully avoid the injuries on the other’s arm.

“God, you are gorgeous,” said Eli, causing Kiseop to smile and ease their slightly awkward situation.

“I know.” Kiseop answered with a chuckle. Eli didn’t mind to feed the ulzzang’s ego a bit. ‘But do you like me?”

The question got the younger speechless. “Yes…of course I do. You are my friend…” The brunette answered hesitantly.

“You know what I mean… do you like me? That kind of like?” Kiseop raised his eyebrow and frowned a bit. The two of them felt back to their slightly awkward silence. Eli was the first to break the silence- his voice was slightly cracked.

“You do realize that…” The lump in Eli’s throat just won’t go away. He looked into Kiseop’s sparkling eyes- his eyes are beautiful, it’s captivating. There is mildness in his eyes that proclaimed no evil, an angel would look exactly like Kiseop. The elder boy titled his head slightly, looking confused about Eli’s sudden paused in the middle of his sentence and that successfully made Eli’s chest lurch in the same way it had earlier. Eli swallowed hard as he realized the feeling was what one calls affection- it wouldn’t be half as hard if the thought of his very own best friend is also having a crush on the boy in front of him. “You do realize that Jaeseop do treats you more than just friends.”

“Then? Does that matter?” Kiseop looked down for a brief second before smiled again. His slender finger found its way all the way to Eli’s piercing on his eyebrow, Kiseop traced the piercing and grinned “I like you. I too like you more than just friends.”

Eli was speechless at the abrupt bold confession. He felt he must have look ridiculous as Kiseop giggled. “But really, I am serious. Dead serious. I do like you a lot.”

“And I am going to keep liking you even if you don’t return the same feeling right now.” Kiseop tried to sound dangerous. “I warn you: Kiseop always gets what he wants. I am very persistence-“His sentence was cut short by Eli’s lips capturing his own.

For a moment, Kiseop didn't move. Then he tilted his head minutely to the side, and responded to the kiss, making a tiny sound into Eli's mouth that made the rapper gasp and deepen the embrace, scraping his teeth lightly across Kiseop's lip. After a minute of heady pleasure, Eli pulled away.

“Sometimes, I get what I want not just because of my look or intelligence-“Kiseop paused for a second, once more lend in for a small kiss. “I am also a great kisser.”

“I can see that.” Eli sat up a little with his elbow supporting him and once more captured the soft, plump lips of Kiseop’s. Kiseop led out a soft moan as Eli traced his fingers on the skin of his exposing back. His tee was slightly lifted and the cool air causes him to gasp. Eli ceased the chance to explore Kiseop’s warm carven. They locked eyes.

Eli’s tongue danced swiftly with Kiseop’s, causing the latter to shiver and wrapped his arm around his neck. “You are not just a great-kisser…”Eli said when they parted for air.

“You are indeed the best.” Kiseop beamed as he heard the compliment. Eli placed a small kiss on Kiseop’s nose as he smoothed his hair a bit- trying to look a bit less excited.

“Giving someone a boner is the most satisfying pleasure life can give, “ Kiseop smirked and connected their lips once more before getting up.


End file.
